


This Beautiful Feeling

by sailorBD (baekdo_universe)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Soo, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of candies and cactuses, Quidditch, Slytherin!Baek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdo_universe/pseuds/sailorBD
Summary: There are two things Baekhyun loves: flying and seeing the smiling boy from the stands
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92
Collections: Wingarbyun Leviosa (Round 1)





	This Beautiful Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> #053: Baekhyun loves quidditch. He loves feeling the wind on his face, the adrenaline on his veins when he speeds up on his broom, the cheers of his house when the team wins and most importantly, he loves seeing the same cute handsome boy smiling at him from the stands 
> 
> Written for Wingarbyun Leviosa.

Baekhyun could still remember the first time he flew. He was five years old and his father had just bought him a broomstick--a Comet Two Ninety. It’s not like Baekhyun cared about its specifics though, he was on cloud nine whenever he mounted the broomstick. He flew around their gardens and above the vast lake located beside their manor, the crisp wind biting his cheeks and the feeling of freedom as he sped up on his broom made him fall in love with flying.

It’s no surprise that he decided to join Slytherin’s quidditch team in his second year at Hogwarts. Given his speed and great game instincts, he was appointed as their seeker. However, even though he had played as a seeker back at home with his group of friends and practiced countless times with his team, he still couldn’t help but feel nauseous and nervous.

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice says, gaining the attention of Baekhyun who was holding his broom so hard that his knuckles were white. Baekhyun looked at the person who asked, and almost lost his balance as he stood up. The guy winced a bit. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“No. it’s alright. I’m okay. Just nervous, so I feel like vomiting or something. First game and all that. That’s probably too much information. Sorry.” Baekhyun replies in a rush. Now that he thought about it, the guy seemed familiar even though he was wearing Hufflepuff robes. He’s probably in the same year as he is. 

“Oh, no it’s okay. Good luck out there. Here, have some candy. My brother bought them from Honeydukes. It’s sweet so it’ll help with the nausea a bit,” the guy places a pink candy that smelled like strawberries on Baekhyun’s palm. “My name’s Do Kyungsoo. We share Charms, if I remember correctly. What’s your name?”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replies, smiling. “And thank you.”

“No problem, really.” Kyungsoo grins back, and Baekhyun’s knees almost give out. That’s the cutest smile he’d seen. It almost looks like a cartoon heart.

Baekhyun then hears his seniors calling his name. Though he’s kind of disappointed that he has to go, he wanted to chat with Kyungsoo more.

“That’s my cue, I guess.” Baekhyun announced awkwardly. 

“Go then. Don’t let me hold you up.” Kyungsoo giggles  _ and it does a lot to Baekhyun’s racing heart _ .

“See you around then, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun waves as he joins his team members.

They won against Ravenclaw that day. Baekhyun even got to catch the snitch. The roar of the crowd was deafening. However, the sight of a Hufflepuff boy mouthing a ‘congratulations’ was a surprising and delightful sight for Baekhyun. 

Every single game he has after that, he finds Kyungsoo right there, cheering him on.

  
  


\----

  
  


Baekhyun grumbles against his pillow. Being head boy, quidditch captain and a seventh year can really take a toll on someone. 

“Hyung, you have to get up. You need to eat breakfast. You have a long day today.” Oh Sehun, a fifth year student and Baekhyun’s roommate, says while taking off the blankets, much to Baekhyun’s mild annoyance. “Oh, come on. It’s our first game of the season later. Besides, your first class is DADA. You share the same class with your long time crush. You don’t want to be late for that one, do you?”

Baekhyun is always amazed at how good Sehun is at persuasion.

“I’m awake.” Baekhyun rubs his eyes and quickly gets up to get ready.

“Honestly, you’ve been harboring that crush for years, hyung. You should do something about it. It’s your last year.” Sehun sighs, putting his books and quill in his satchel.

Sehun, once again, makes a good point but Baekhyun ignores it, like he always does.

“Sehunnie, I can’t. He doesn’t even like me back. I’m good with our casual greetings and stuff. We’re sort of acquaintances.” Baekhyun says. 

“You know what, hyung?” Sehun looks at him. “Sometimes, I think you’re stupid. Now is one of those times.”

“Hey, I’m your hyung!” Baekhyun pouts.

“Whatever. I’ll see you at the dining hall.” Sehun waves him off and shuts the door.

\---

“Hi.” Baekhyun greets timidly, taking the seat next to Kyungsoo. Their professor isn’t there yet and Baekhyun thanked Merlin for it.

“Oh, hi Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo smiles. “You’re early today.”

“Sehunnie woke me up. I had to eat breakfast. Have a big game later.” Baekhyun explains.

“You need breakfast  _ everyday _ .” Kyungsoo laughs. “Don’t skip it, it’s the most important meal of the day. My mom said so.”

“Your mom and mine would get along well, then. Mom scolds me every time I skip a meal.” Baekhyun grins. 

“I like her already.” Kyungsoo comments. “You’ll be going up against Hufflepuff later, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good luck, then. Don’t tell my friends but I’ll cheer for you.” Kyungsoo tells him and Baekhyun wants to melt right there and then.

“Thank you. You’re my biggest fan, you know?” Baekhyun jokes, hoping that his face isn’t so red. Their conversation was cut short when the classroom door banged open.

“Good morning class!” Professor Kim says as he enters the classroom. “I hope you like who you’re sitting with because they will be your sparring partner for today.”

Kyungsoo playfully smirks at Baekhyun. “I may be your biggest fan, but you’re going down today. I’ve been practicing my hexes all summer.”

“Ah, we’ll see about that.” Baekhyun chuckles.

\---

“Aaaand~ the Slytherin team enters the field! Wow look at the energy of the crowd! Who can blame them? The Slytherins are aiming for their sixth win in the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup! Ever since their star seeker, Byun Baekhyun, joined their team, they’ve been pretty much unstoppable. And now, Byun is their captain!” The commentator, rowdy Gryffindor Park Chanyeol, nudges his partner happily as the players zoom above them.

“The Hufflepuff team has a big hurdle to jump today, but their game play has been very notable throughout the years, too.” Kim Jongdae from the Ravenclaw house, replies. He waves at Baekhyun who chuckles heartily, making dozens—no, scratch that— _ hundreds _ of fans scream.

Even though they were in different houses, those two have been, and still are, his best friends ever since they started walking.

Baekhyun looks throughout the crowd and feels warmth in his heart and cheeks as he sees a familiar pair of eyes, crinkling like crescent moons, accompanied by a smile that could melt even the hardest of steel.

It’s Do Kyungsoo. He came by like he said he would! Not that he missed one of Baekhyun games, really.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey, hyung! Stop ogling the poor guy already. The game’s about to start.” Sehun snorts at the reddening of Baekhyun’s ears.

Well, he’ll win this game again. Kyungsoo mouthing ‘congratulations’ after every win is what keeps him going.

\---

  
  


It all happened in an instant. Baekhyun was chasing after that sleek golden ball, plunging down from a high altitude so fast, he could feel the wind biting his cheeks. What he did not notice, however, was the Bludger that was going straight towards him at lightning speed. Pain bloomed on his side, then he stumbled down the field. 

The last thing he remembered was the crisp smell of the freshly mowed grass and the screams from the stands. 

\---

  
  


Baekhyun groans, trying to get up from where he was lying down. It took a minute before he realized that he was in the hospital wing. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake, son.” the school’s healer, Mrs. Kwon, says. 

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks, wincing as the healer makes a tentative poke at his leg.

“A little Quidditch mishap, as usual. Don’t worry, I’ve used Ferula on you. It will also ease the pain as your bones are mending.” Mrs. Kwon explained. “Give it a week and you’ll be up and about.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun says.

As Mrs. Kwon leaves his bedside, a head appears behind the curtain separating the hospital beds from each other. It’s Do Kyungsoo.

“Hey, um, how are you?” Kyungsoo slowly moves away from the curtain. 

“I’ve had better days. My leg is killing me.” Baekhyun tells him with a pout.

“Ah, well then, you should probably rest up. I was just passing by to ask how you’re doing. You’ve worried a lot of your fans when you fell.” Kyungsoo smiles softly and Baekhyun melts.

“Are you worried too?” Baekhyun says cheekily. “You told me you’re my biggest fan.”

“Maybe I am.” Kyungsoo replied in a whisper that Baekhyun barely caught. They stare at each other for Merlin knows how long while their cheeks are dusted pink, words trapped inside their heads.

“That’s great to hear.” Baekhyun finally says, breaking whatever spell they are on.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Kyungsoo starts rummaging through his bag, finding a box. “Here. To keep you company while you’re stuck in the hospital wing.”

“What’s this?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It’s a present. Go open it.” Kyungsoo replies, fidgeting from where he stands. He looks at Baekhyun carefully as the boy opens the box to reveal a cactus. Kyungsoo had grown it in a small garden he made on his windowsill. He’s lucky to have a bed that gets sunlight.

“A cactus? It’s so cute.” Baekhyun happily puts it on the bedside table, smiling brightly after towards Kyungsoo. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo returns the smile. “I’ll get going now.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun pouts a bit, he had wanted Kyungsoo to stay.

“I’ll visit you again, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo chuckles, waving at Baekhyun as he turns towards the door.

Baekhyun held on to that promise.

  
  


\---

“Hyung, you look like you’re about to throw up.” Sehun glances at Baekhyun before turning a page of his book at hand.

“The Yule Ball is coming up.” Baekhyun sighs, throwing himself on the bed. “I want to ask Kyungsoo to be my date but I’m kind of scared. I don’t think he likes me enough, you know?”

“Hyung, you’ll never know unless you ask. I’m pretty sure you will be all mopey and regretful if you did not ask him.” Sehun replies, eyes still trained at his reading material. “You can ask him now, I saw him at the library when I got this book. Looks like he’s gonna stay late since he’s doing some essays.”

“You know what? I might as well get this over with. Thanks Sehunnie!” Baekhyun jumps out of bed, grabbing his jacket.

Baekhyun’s heart is racing as he zooms towards the library. It’s almost the same feeling he has everytime he mounts his broom and flies towards the sky--the adrenaline working its own magic, mind racing with possibilities.

  
  


He spots Kyungsoo in his usual place at the library, the one beside the window and behind the shelves, but as he approached, someone else came to Kyungsoo. It’s a Gryffindor girl that Baekhyun recognized as a lower year.

“Hello, Kyungsoo-oppa!” the girl says sweetly, her smile getting smaller. She’s nervous, Baekhyun could tell.

“Oh hey, Jinri. What’s up?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Umm, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Baekhyun held his breath and immediately turned on his heel towards the exit. How stupid was he? Kyungsoo would say yes to the girl for sure. Jinri is cute and sweet. She’s gorgeous and from what Baekhyun can vaguely remember about her, a pretty talented and smart wizard too. 

“How’d it go?” Sehun asks as Baekhyun enters their room.

“Didn’t ask.” Baekhyun mumbles and Sehun knows not to ask any further.

\---

Baekhyun thinks Hogwarts is a different type of beautiful with all the decorations for the Yule Ball. The way every area glows in white and the happy noise from the Great Hall can be heard from the tower window Baekhyun is peeking out. It would have been nice to be a part of the fun but the thought of going there and seeing Kyungsoo with another person, happy and in love, makes him all mopey and sad.

“Oh, hey there, Baekhyun.” a voice called out, taking Baekhyun’s attention away from his own thoughts.

“Kyungsoo?”  _ Speak of the devil, _ “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the ball?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Kyungsoo smiles, nudging Baekhyun. “I don’t have a date to the ball so might as well enjoy the peace of the hallways and do some school work.”

“Wait, you don’t have a date? I thought you were going with Jinri?” Baekhyun asks.

“She did ask, but I turned her down. I was planning to ask someone out but he’s been out of reach for the weeks leading up to the ball. I think he’s ignoring me or something.” Kyungsoo tells him with a frown, eyes unwavering and directed at Baekhyun’s own.

“”Well, that’s his loss.” Baekhyun mutters. “I was about to ask someone too, but I thought someone beat me to it.”

Kyungsoo hums, turning away from Baekhyun towards the pristine view the window offered for the both of them. “Were you going to ask me?”

The words were almost missed because of its softness. Baekhyun faced Kyungsoo to make sure he wasn’t hearing things and he wasn’t delusional. The smile on Kyungsoo’s face was his answer.

“I saw you, at the library. I decided right then that I would ask you to go to the Yule Ball with me but then Jinri came. Iturned her down and when I looked out for you, you were gone.” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Yes.” Baekhyun says, “I was going to ask you then.”

“We’re both idiots.” Kyungsoo laughs and Baekhyun joins in.

“You’re right.” 

“So, do you mind if I ask you to dance right now? With me?” Kyungsoo asks shyly.

“No, I don’t mind.” Baekhyun puts his hand over Kyungsoo’s and they slowly waltz together. If anyone saw them, they would probably think they were crazy, but the two boys didn’t care. They were too focused on the happiness and giddiness rumbling throughout their bodies. Kyungsoo is singing an unfamiliar song, and Baekhyun loves the way the vibrations feels against his chest where Kyungsoo’s head lay.

“ _ 너와 같은 하늘아래에 _

_ 숨쉬는 매 순간이 난 _

_ 좋아 사랑이란 단어론 _

_ 충분하지가 않아 _

_ 이 아름다운 느낌 _

  
  


_ (Every moment I breathe _

_ Under the same sky, with you _

_ Like and love _

_ Aren’t enough _

_ To express this beautiful feeling) _

“It’s a muggle song.” Kyungsoo says after they let go of each other. “It’s one of my favorite songs.”

“I love it. It made me think of how I feel when I’m flying,” Baekhyun replies, “and of how I feel when I see you there after every Quidditch match, smiling at me.”

“How sweet!” Kyungsoo laughs.

“I guess I’ll be your candy from now on.” Baekhyun winks and when he sees a faint blush dusting Kyungsoo’s cheeks, he feels like he won at the Quidditch World Cup.

“Are you telling me you’ll be my boyfriend?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with a smile.

“Yes.”

“I’ll be yours too.” Kyungsoo says, giving Baekhyun a kiss on the cheek. Kyungsoo turns on his heel to dash away but Baekhyun catches his arm.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Baekhyun pouts, before he smiles at Kyungsoo and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. They stare at each other for Merlin knows how long, and Baekhyun tries to not look at Kyungsoo’s lips but he’s a weak man.

“You can kiss me on the lips, you know?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes fondly. Baekhyun giggles and cups Kyungsoo’s face.

Needless to say, their first kiss is not perfect but it’s sweet and soft and everything Baekhyun ever dreamed of and more.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Baekhyun caught the snitch and the crowd roared. Slytherin had won the season. He raised his hand and found Kyungsoo amongst the sea of emerald and silver. Baekhyun zoomed towards the stands and reached in for a kiss.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first HP AU fic!I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
